The selection of advertisements for presentation, such as with search results or web pages, may be achieved by various techniques. Certain advertisements may not be selected for presentation based on a number of factors. One of these factors may be a negative keyword selected by the advertiser. The search query terms that match the negative keyword may block an advertisement from being displayed.